Moving On
by PrincessofDarkness11
Summary: Snape is dead, so Hermione volunteers to make the wolfsbane potion for Remus. This means she must stay at his house... will things remain platonic? How can they with the RATING? just read and review...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it… okay? Are you happy you bunch of nags?**

**A/N: This is like a flashback sequence to the final battle w/Voldemort. It is in Hermione's PoV.**

**====================================================================**

Spells are firing all around me. I stand amongst the chaos, watching my friends throw their lives on the line. They've all grown so much… especially Harry. He's been through more than any teenager should. But then- haven't we _all_? Bellatrix and Remus- it still feels weird, calling him by his first name, but he insisted- were having a one-on-one duel amid the many curses and spells, probably because of Sirius. I still can't help but feel that he isn't really gone… but who am I fooling? We all saw what happened.

I finally push aside my fear and step into the battle. I'm immediately drawn into the fights, firing off spell after spell. I somehow manage to take down six- or was it seven?- Death Eaters by myself. I can feel the powerful magic flowing through my veins, beckoning me to use it. But I fight it down. I _cannot_ kill any of these people… they don't deserve to die, they deserve to rot in Azkaban.

Harry finally finds Voldemort and they engage in a duel. Their wands connect with a sort of golden string, and the entire battlefield stills and watches. I'm amazed at how powerful he's become. I don't know what's doing it, but for some reason I'm drawn forward. I look to my right and see that Ron and Ginny are also being pulled toward Harry, and to my left, Luna and Neville are doing the same. We finally are standing directly next to Harry and I place my hand atop his, lending my magic and strength to his. Ron, Luna, Ginny, and Neville do the same. None of us really know what is going on, but we know that this is what must be done.

Whatever spell it is that we cast, it must have been extremely powerful… Voldemort is enveloped in a bright white light, and when it recedes, all that is left is a pile of ashes. I hear cheers and screams and whisper, "It's finally over…" before I fall to the ground next to my dear friends.

============================================================================

I open my eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the light. I look around to see that I'm in a hospital. The beds to either side of me are occupied by my friends. They are already awake, sitting silently. I push myself up and smile at them.

"Bout time you woke up," Harry says, "We though you were going to sleep the day away."

"It's over," I say. It seems that that is all I _can_ say. "It's really over…"

"That's right," Ron says, smiling at me, "Voldemort is dead. Maybe now we can get on with our lives."

We sit in silence for a while, before the door flies open and Remus, Dumbledore, Moody, Tonks, Molly, Arthur, and the rest of the Weasley brood rush in. They're all smiling broadly.

"That was brilliant! Just bloody brilliant!" Tonks yells.

"What the hell was that spell?" Fred asks.

"We… have no idea," Ron admits.

"Well, whatever it was, it worked!" George exclaims.

"There was nothing left of the bloody bastard! Just ashes!" Bill says.

"Excuse me," Dumbledore's voice still commands silence, "There are some very serious matters we have yet to discuss."

"Yes, how true," Arthur says.

"Thank you, Arthur," Dumbledore says, eyes twinkling, "First off, may I extend the sincerest of thanks to all of you, for your wondrous defeat of Voldemort. Also, many casualties have come out of this war, including Professors Severus Snape, and Minerva McGonnagal."

I felt my eyes burn with tears. "Professor McGonnagal? She's- dead?"

"I'm afraid so, Hermione…" Dumbledore says, "Now, all of you in this room know of Remus' ailment. And I trust all of you accept it." After we all nod, he continues, "Well, Severus' demise has left us with a new and very dangerous problem. We don't know of anybody else who can make the Wolfsbane potion for Remus. Does anyone _here_ have any suggestions?"

_I know how to make that potion! That was what I did for my NEWT in Potions! Even Snape was impressed!!!_

"I- can do it," I say timidly.

Everyone turns to look at me. "Hermione, this is no time for jokes," Molly says.

"I'm not joking. That was the Potion I chose to do for my N.E.W.T. in Potions. And I got full marks…" I look up at Dumbledore, "I can do it."

"Now I remember… Severus spoke to me about that very Potion…" Dumbledore turned to Remus, "I believe Hermione's potion was given to you two months ago, Remus. Did it work?"

Remus nods, his eyes are wide as he stares at me.

"Good," Dumbledore says, "Now that that's settled, I believe Arthur has something he would like to say."

"Thank you, Albus," Arthur says, stepping forward, "I would like to invite all of you into the Ministry of Magic as Aurors. Except, of course, Ginny, who has to complete her Hogwarts education first. And I would like to ask Hermione to take on the additional responsibility of being the Minister of Magic's personal Advisor."

"But… how can you… unless…" it suddenly dawns on me, "You got the job?" I exclaim.

"That's right!" he says proudly, "You're looking at the new Minister of Magic."

Shouts of congratulations echoed around the room. I, of course, accepted both positions, more than honored. I noticed Remus was the only one who was not partaking in the heavy conversations and managed to get out of bed and walk over to him.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"I'm fine," he replies, "Just thinking."

"About Sirius…" I say, "He's not gone you know… Not for good."

"How do you know this?" he asks, looking down at me.

"Because," I say, looking over at Harry, "They never _really_ leave, unless we forget them, do they?"

============================================================================

**There's the Prologue! I can't stand myself! I read a new pairing and I _have_ to write one! It's an obsession! Anyways… There are a couple stories that I may have to discontinue… but don't worry, because none of them are Harry Potter! Keep your eyes open! AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thanks!**


	2. Working It Out

**Working It Out**

**Disclaimer: I don't any of it.**

**A/N: It now switches into the third person unlimited point of view. Takes place at ****12 Grimmauld Place****, one week after the discussion in the hospital.**

**====================================================================**

"I have to stay _where_?" Hermione exclaimed.

"At my house," Remus repeated, "For a little over a week. It's so you can brew the potion and make sure that I am confined. You are to stay in my home during the week of the full moon."

Hermione felt faint. _How is that going to work? _she asked herself, _He's a _man_, for Gods sake! That's entirely improper!_ She sighed. _But I _am_ the only one who can successfully brew the potion and accepts him for what he is… and it's not like he's going to take advantage of you Hermione! _

"Very well…" she conceded, "When is the next full moon?"

"It's- next week," he said.

"Oh… okay then," she smiled, "I should start gathering ingredients then?"

"No need," Remus said, "Severus always kept everything he needed in the pantry at my home."

"Oh… good," Hermione said, "Well, I guess I'll see you on Sunday."

"I'll come and get you from the Burrow at eight," Remus said, "Good bye."

Hermione waved slightly and he disapparated. _What in the name of God did I just agree to…?_ she thought, as her stomach was in knots.

============================================================================

**Wow! This chapter was unbelievably short! I'm sorry… but the next chapter will be longer. Well, all that's left is for you to review! Thanks!**


	3. All In a Days Work

**All In a Days Work**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it and I never, ever will!!!**

**====================================================================**

Hermione woke on Sunday at seven and gathered her things. She used the floo network to get to the Burrow, having a few weeks before she could legally get her Apparating license. She arrived just a few minutes before eight and sighed.

"Hey, Hermione," Ron said, cheerfully, "Heard you get to stay with Lu- Remus…"

"Yeah," Hermione said, monotonously.

"You don't sound nearly as enthusiastic as you should!" Ron exclaimed, "He was the _coolest_ teacher, EVER! I wish _I_ had learned how to brew the Wolfsbane Potion…"

At the moment, Hermione would have gladly changed lives with Ron. She didn't want to leave her home… there was still so much to do! Her number one priority right now should be her parents' funeral… it pained her to think of them, so she took a deep breath to clear her mind.

"So, Ron, when are you getting your own place?" she asked.

"Whenever Harry can find one…" he said, "_I_ wanted to live at 12 Grimmauld Place, but Harry won't have anything to do with it."

"Well, duh! It's probably very painful for Harry to even be near that house… honestly, Ron! You can be so daft sometimes," she said, rolling her eyes.

At that moment there was a loud "pop", and Remus appeared before their eyes. Hermione cast Ron a quick smile, picked up her suitcases, and walked over to Remus. A smile flickered across his face before he wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulders and disapparated.

Hermione opened her eyes a moment later to see that she was in a rather dingy looking living room. She noticed that there was a faded sofa and plush chair in front of a dusty, unused hearth. There were water spots on the ceiling, and spots on the walls showing where there had once been pictures. The coffee table was cracked and desperately needed to be sanded and finished. She clicked her tongue at the poorly tended room.

Remus watched her scrutinize the room before she shook her head, clicking her tongue like a mother. He smiled as she wandered about the room, and then peered through the doorways, still shaking her head. She looked up the stairs, and then looked back at him, raising her eyebrows. He nodded and she fairly sprinted up the stairs.

She came back down a moment later, smiling. "The house is great!" she exclaimed, "But it looks as though… you're not a big clean freak are you?"

He chuckled. "I only came here for the full moon… other than that, I stayed at Grimmauld Place with- Sirius."

"Oh… sorry," she said, looking at the floor, which was also covered in dust.

"Don't be," he replied, "The kitchen is through there. You'll see that it looks a bit better than the rest of the house."

She walked into the kitchen and nearly gasped. It was incredible! There was an island in the middle, a double sink, a pantry, several glass cupboards above the countertop, wooden ones below, a large refrigerator, and a china hutch. The floor was pale blue tile, and the counters were white marble. The refrigerator was also white, and the walls were just a shade darker than the tiles. Obviously, whoever owned this house previously was either a Muggle, or liked doing things the Muggle way.

She walked back into the living room, positively beaming. "Remus, the kitchen is _amazing_! It's almost exactly how my mum and I were planning on doing ours before… she- died…"

An awkward silence ensued and continued for about three minutes before Remus finally cleared his throat.

"Um- feel free to roam about the house during your stay here, you have free reign. I have to go to work in the mornings and do not usually return until the afternoon- sometimes in the evening- so you'll be alone most of the time, I'm afraid," he said.

"You're working?" she asked, curiously.

"Yes," he said, raising his eyebrows, "I have a job at the ministry as an Auror and a trainer for Aurors."

"Really? But I thought…" she was going to mention the legislation that stated werewolves could not work in the wizarding community.

"Do you think Arthur would let that stand? He got rid of the rule as soon as he was elected as Minister and made me an honorary Auror…" Remus said, a note of pride in his voice, "Of course, a few still think it was favoritism, but he ignores them."

"Oh… I'm glad. That rule was stupid," Hermione said.

He smiled slightly. "The cauldron is in the pantry as well. If you need anything like food or more ingredients, don't hesitate to ask. Now, I have to go to work. I'll stop by on my lunch break. See ya!"

Hermione blinked a couple times before she turned and walked into the kitchen. It had never occurred to her that wizards got a lunch break, but she figured it was sensible enough. She pulled out her wand and was about ready to clean up, when she thought better of it. _I think I'll do this the old-fashioned way! With a little elbow grease…_

She found a sponge, a bucket, and some soap, rolled up her sleeves, and got to work.

By 10:30 she had the entire kitchen clean and sparkling. She stood back, admiring her work, before she picked up her wand and walked into the living room. _This is going to take something better than elbow grease…_ she thought as she muttered several incantations. Immediately, several charmed brooms, vacuum cleaners, and sponges set about scrubbing the room. She said another incantation and pointed her wand at the ceiling and the water spots disappeared. She cleaned out the fireplace and looked at the furniture. With a wave of her wand, the dingy, sunken sofa and chair were replaced with plump, burgundy furniture and the coffee table was like new. She replaced the old gray-tan rug with a soft, new red Persian. She smiled at her handiwork and left the charmed cleaning articles to finish their jobs, walking back into the kitchen and starting on the Potion.

Remus apparated at about noon and thought that he had gotten the wrong house. He walked cautiously into what he thought was his kitchen to see Hermione stirring a cauldron with an entirely too serious look on her face. He knocked lightly on the doorway, announcing his presence. She turned to him for a moment and nodded before turning her attention back to the Potion. _Is that it?_ he thought, _Just a nod? No hello? No- what the hell am I thinking? She's doing just what you wanted her to do, Remus! She's making your stupid Potion… it's not like she's your wife._

A moment later Hermione lowered the flame and set all of the ingredients back in the pantry. She cleaned up any mess- as small or nonexistent as it may be- and looked up at him, smiling. She walked up to him.

"It has to simmer for exactly 24 hours, now," she said, "So I have some time to- relax."

"It doesn't look like you've done any relaxing at all," Remus said, "Have you been doing nothing all day except clean and brew that potion?"

Hermione nodded. "My mother always used to tell me that for every minute of time I wasted by sitting idle, it took a minute off of my life. Plus… this house has a lot of potential. It's actually very beautiful… but it'll be even more beautiful once it's fixed up a bit."

"So, are you going to clean _every _room of the house?" he asked.

"Well, I hope so… except your room. _You_ can clean your room," she said.

"Yes, Mother…" he mocked, making her laugh.

"So… what shall we do for lunch? I checked, and there's not a scrap of food anywhere in this house," Hermione said.

"I suppose- we could always go out…" Remus said, studying the wall rather intensely. _Why am I acting like a Hogwarts fourth year asking a girl on a date???_

"That'd be nice," Hermione said, following his example and staring at the wall, "Until I can go shopping I think that's the only option. Unless- you know- we'd rather starve… which I can do without."

Remus smiled. "Good. There's a nice place in town… we'll need to apparate, though."

"But… oh! It's a wizarding town, then?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yes, and very well hidden."

"Well, then," Hermione held out her arm for him to take, "Shall we?"

Remus hooked his arm through hers and apparated them into the town, directly outside of the restaurant. They walked in and found a small table near the window. They sat down and two menus levitated to them. Hermione smiled. _How charming…_ They ordered their food and the menus left. They sat in silence until the food arrived, and Hermione sparked a conversation about other changes that Arthur had made.

"Well," Remus said, swallowing, "He's working on that law you proposed that House Elves should be paid. It's actually doing quite well. And he has gotten rid of all constrictions on werewolves and other half breed creatures… except of course the ones for safety- I _do_ still have to be restrained when I transform."

"That's great!" she exclaimed, "Arthur really is a much better Minister than Fudge."

"You know, he told me that you were the first to propose that the laws constraining half breed creatures be restricted from- well, everything," Remus said, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, well… yes, I might've brought something up at a meeting or two… but I wouldn't say that I _proposed_ anything," she said, playing with her food, "Arthur is much too modest."

Remus smiled. "Mm-hmm…"

When their lunch was over, Remus apparated her back to the house, and then he himself went back to work. Hermione had no idea _why_, but for the rest of the day, her stomach kept doing these strange little flips whenever she thought about Remus. She dismissed it as indigestion and continued her work on the interior of the house. When she had finished with the two bedrooms, the bathroom, the den, the dining room, and the library (which, to her immense pleasure, was stacked with ceiling to floor, wall to wall, bookshelves filled with any book imaginable) she practically threw herself onto the sofa. She started a fire in the clean hearth and closed her eyes, planning on just "resting" them for a bit.

She woke an hour or so later to someone shaking her arm lightly. She opened her eyes and looked up into the smiling face of Remus. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, yawning. She returned his smile and stood up.

"Come on," she said, grabbing his sleeve and pulling him behind her, "I want to know what you think."

"What I think about what?" he asked.

"Well, I got bored… and I sort of- cleaned the house up a bit," she said, "Do you mind?"

"Not at all," he said, "This place has needed a good cleaning for a long time."

"Well, I kind of did a bit more than just _clean_," she said, grinning.

She pulled him into the dining room, and his eyes widened. The hard wood floors were so clean that if he looked down, he could see his reflection gleaming back from the waxed panels. The table had been returned to it's original mahogany beauty, as had the chairs, and chandelier, broken and grimy before, was sparkling crystal and white gold once again. The walls had been bleached and were a bright clean white, and the ceiling, on which his mother had painted a serene, celestial scene, had also been returned to it's former glory. He looked down at her in shock.

"It was simple enough for the most part… I just used a restoration spell. But I waxed the floors and bleached the walls myself. Sometimes I find magic isn't thorough enough," she said.

Next she showed him the first of the two bedrooms. It had been Remus' mother's room, and he was nearly brought to tears when he saw it. The canopy bed in the middle, which had been moth-eaten, molded, and a dirty, dingy brown, had been restored to the pure white it had once been. The cherry wood dresser, vanity, and bedside table had also been restored. As had the elegant Victorian, full body mirror. The entire room had been scrubbed, the rugs had been restored to their original pale blue and green leafy pattern, and the oil lamps, too, had been cleaned. The walls had been cleaned so that they were once again the bright, brilliant white with pale blue sponge pattern.

Seeing his expression, her face fell. "You don't like it…" she said, miserable. She had no idea why this made her feel so horrible, but it did.

"No, no, no!" he said quickly, "It's perfect… it's just that this was my mother's room, so it makes me very nostalgic. I'd like to see the rest of the house, please."

The next bedroom was much the same, except it was decorated in pale pink. Hermione had taken the liberty of changing the color in that room, considering it was to be hers when she stayed, to which Remus had no objections. The bathroom had a white tile floor, white porcelain sink and toilet, a large marble bath, a glass shower, and a wall mirror. Hermione had also found that there were several candles in the towel pantry, which she had set up around the room. His den, or study as some prefer to call it, had been returned to much the same as the living room, except that there was a large oak desk, and several filing cabinets. There wasn't much work to be done in the library, except to alphabetize the shelves (which she did by magic of course) and cleaning the deep, burgundy carpet. She had cleaned the halls spotless, casting restoration spells on all of the paintings and many other pieces of art. They stood in the hallway and Remus was speechless.

"So… what do you think?" she asked, timidly.

"It's- amazing!" he said, "I haven't seen this house look this good since my mother was alive…"

Hermione blushed, feeling much too please at his praise than she should. "All in a days work," she said, chuckling nervously.

"Hermione- I say this with every ounce of sincerity in my body- will you marry me?" he said, his eyes twinkling. (A/N: HE _IS_ JOKING!)

Hermione took a step back, completely floored by this, not realizing he was only joking. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going, however, and tripped over her own feet. She stumbled backward, her eyes widening as she teetered on the top stair. She lost her balance, falling back, and in a blur of speed Remus grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, laughing softly.

"Good Gods! You could have broken your neck!" he exclaimed, all amusement gone from his eyes.

He was breathing heavily and Hermione focused on that, and not the fact that she had almost tumbled down 29 stairs. _He's still holding me…_ she thought, wondering why. She realized she didn't really care. She felt safe, and warm right there in his arms. She sighed, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her cheek on his hard chest.

He could feel the steady rise and fall of her breasts as she breathed. _This is wrong… why am I not letting her go? What the hell am I doing?_ he thought, but thought was lost when she wrapped her arms around him. _Why do I feel like I'm never going to let her go?_ He looked down at her, watching her close her eyes and sigh again. _God damn it all to hell!! She has no idea what the hell she is doing to me! _

"Hermione…" his voice sounded forced, even to him.

"Yes?" she breathed, the airy sound of her voice making him shudder.

"We can't do this…" he said, having no idea what he was talking about.

"Do what?" she asked, opening her eyes and looking up at him.

"_This_," he said, detaching himself from her- as hard as it was for him to do.

"Hug?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"That was a bit more than a hug…" he said, giving her a "Dumbledore" look.

"Okay… so we can't 'embrace intimately'?" she asked.

"We can't _do_ anything," he replied, "It's wrong. You're a- I'm- it's-"

"What? I'm _not_ a student anymore Remus. I'm nearly eighteen, and I'm old enough to decide what I do, and do not, want to do, and with whom I will do it," she said.

"I know… but it's still- we just can't," he said, "I'm sure you have a boyfriend?" Hermione shook her head. "Well… then- what about Harry or Ron? Surely one of them would suit your tastes better. At least somebody around your own age."

Hermione let loose a short, harsh laugh. "The boys my age are all… well, they're a little immature. And Harry and Ron are like my brothers. Sure, Ron and I had a thing for a while, but it was just too weird. Truth-be-told I've been quite taken with you since third year when you came to teach… And my fancy grew each year that we remained in contact with you and every time I saw you at Grimmauld Place."

Remus was silenced by that last remark. _Since her third year?__ Oh Christ!_

"I like you, Remus… whether you want me to or not. And I have an entire week to get you to see it my way, so…" she raised an eyebrow. A silent challenge.

Remus grinned. _Trust me… I don't think it'll take much... How long have I liked her? Since about- her fourth or was it fifth year?_

Hermione smiled sweetly and stepped up to him again. "I really should be getting to bed- I'm absolutely exhausted. Good night, Remus." She placed a delicate hand on his cheek and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him gingerly on the cheek.

She was drawing away when his hand caught her wrist and he pulled her back to him in a quick but fierce and passionate kiss. He licked her lips lightly before he let her go. He stared down at her with his intense tawny eyes. She saw confusion, fear, and- something else in them. Hunger? A shiver ran down her spine. _I shouldn't have antagonized him…_ He raked a hand through his hair, closing his eyes, and sighed.

"What the hell are you doing to me?" he muttered to no one in particular. He opened his eyes and looked at her regretfully. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. You should- go to bed now…"

She nodded in agreement and walked into her room. She closed the door behind her and then leaned against it, sinking to the floor. _What did I just get myself into? _she thought, _I can't face him again… not after what I told him!_ She groaned.

"All in a days work right?" she scolded herself.

============================================================================

**There… that long enough? I liked writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoy reading it! I _also_ hope you enjoy REVIEWING it… lol. See you next time!**


	4. Musings

****

Musings

Disclaimer Applies… I own nothing.

A/N: I know I haven't updated in a long time but I promise I have a good reason! I haven't been able to get to the computer lately because of medical complications. Now enjoy! (finally)

Remus lie in bed that night and stared at the ceiling. He had decided that his attraction to her began when she first came to the Order. Of course, then it was only a mental attraction- she appealed to his intellect. But as she grew- physically as well as other ways- as did his feelings for her. And then, when he saw her at her graduation… he sighed. _Damn it! This is wrong! I'm nearly twenty years older than her! Although our physical differences aren't that vast… I haven't changed too much since _I_ graduated from Hogwarts._

You see, werewolves have certain advantages over humans. For one their amazing strength and stamina, and then there's the sort of immortality that comes along with it. Werewolves age much slower than normal humans, and therefore live much, much longer. Remus usually cast a small aging spell on himself to seem more elder, but lately he saw no need. Most of the people close to him knew that aspect of him… and those who asked about it were usually filled in my one Hermione Granger.

His thoughts strayed back to her. _What a wonderful creature… what could she ever see in someone like me?_ he thought. _I'll give her a few days to come to her senses and then I'll talk to her about it…_ He rolled onto his side and closed his eyes, praying for sleep. For once it came and was mercifully black.

The next four days passed uneventfully. Hermione worked ever vigilantly on the potion, avoiding Remus at all costs, and Remus worked non-stop. Finally, on her sixth day, the day before he transformed, Remus got up the nerve to talk to her. Or he thought he had. However, when he approached her door that night, he couldn't bring himself to knock. Instead he turned on his heal and walked to his own room.

That night sleep just wouldn't come. Remus slipped silently out of bed and padded barefoot down to the living room. When he got there, the fire was already roaring and Hermione was sitting on the couch, reading a book. He almost turned and left when he heard something that turned his heart into mush. It was unmistakably a sob. He didn't say anything to announce his presence, but merely walked quietly to the couch and sat down next to her.

Hermione looked up at Remus as he sat down. She tried desperately to stop crying, wiping the tears away, but the more she wiped, the more tears that rolled down her cheeks. Remus looked over at her a smiled sadly.

"H- hello, Remus," she said, "Couldn't sleep?"

"No," he said, "And obviously you couldn't either."

"I… had a lot on my mind and came down here to think," Hermione said.

"What about?" he asked.

Hermione didn't reply, but that was all the answer that he needed. "I see…" he said to himself.

"Remus?" Hermione asked, shakily.

"What is it?" he replied softly.

She sniffed and wiped her eyes again. "Do you… never mind."

"What? Do I what?" he asked, trying to look her in the eye. But the harder he tried the more she avoided him.

"Nothing… it's stupid," she said, smiling half-heartedly.

"The only stupid questions are the ones that remain unasked," he stated in his professor tone.

"Well… do you- find me," she searched for the word, "attractive?"

Remus' face registered complete shock. Hermione began crying anew, taking the look as something akin to disgust. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"For Merlin's sake, Hermione…" he breathed, "You have no idea…" _-what you are doing to me._ he finished in his head. "Of course I find you attractive! Who wouldn't?"

"Then why won't you let me get close to you?" she asked, pulling her knees to her body and resting her head on them.

"Because… I don't know," he said, defeated, "I just don't think it would be a good idea…"

"Because you don't have feelings for me… I understand," she said, "I can deal with it… I got that a lot at Hogwarts…" she gasped, realizing that she had said the last bit out loud.

"No, it's not that!" he exclaimed, "It's _definitely_ not that… I just- with my condition… it's hard to get close to anyone… people are always afraid… and then the age difference- Molly would have a fit! Arthur would kill me…"

"Remus shut up. You're babbling," she said, "All those things can be overcome… and as for your 'condition'- if I was afraid, would I volunteer to spend the week in the same house as you?"

"Well, no- but still…" he began frantically trying to think of a reason that their relationship wouldn't work out but found that there were no other reasons.

"It's okay… you don't have to think of any more excuses. You don't have to say anything, because it's perfectly clear how you feel," Hermione said.

"No, I don't think it is…" Remus didn't know what he was doing, all he knew was that he didn't want to see her cry anymore.

He pulled her into his lap and tilted her head up to him so he could capture her lips in a kiss. His hands gripped her shoulders as he thrust his tongue into her mouth to ravish her further. Hermione's hands were clutching the front of his night shirt. Their eyes were closed as each savored in that moment when tongues battled and raw emotion reigned.

When he pulled away she wrapped her arms around him to keep him close. Remus smiled and unwrapped her from him. However, he did not push her away, instead lying back on the couch with her on top of him. They drifted into sleep and the last thing Remus remembered was thinking that he had had a breakthrough in life.

============================================================================

****

There. I hope that all of you ppl who whined about Remus starting to like her at the age he did are satisfied. He had no sexual desire for her what-so-ever, it was purely intellectual! Next chapter may be a little weird… but will hopefully be coming soon! Review, as always.


	5. Waking Up

**Waking Up**

**Disclaimer: dude, I didn't own it in the last chapter, I don't own it now, and I won't own it in any of the coming chapters. I don't even know why this is necessary!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Remus woke the next morning to a dull throbbing in his neck. He opened his eyes and tried to sit, but then he noticed the girl- no, the young woman- asleep on his chest. He smiled, remembering the nights events. He fell back onto the couch, resting one arm across his face, shielding his eyes from the sun and the other stroked her hair. He sighed, simply basking in the sweet contentment he felt.

Hermione was startled awake when she felt a hand in her hair. She kept her eyes closed, the previous events coming back to her. Maybe if she just stayed like this, he wouldn't push her away again...

"I know you're awake Hermione," Remus finally said.

Hermione sighed. "I'll get up..." she said grudgingly.

"I don't think so. You're staying right here," he said, pressing his hand into her back.

"But- breakfast..."

"Can wait," Remus finished, "Just stay for a while."

Hermione smiled. "Kay..."

They stayed like that for an eternity, it seemed, before they finally rose for the day. It was the day of the full moon, so they had a lot to prepare. Remus had to take his last dose of Wolfsbane and Hermione had to prepare the basement for him. Before they knew it, the transformation was upon them. Hermione chained him to the stone wall in the basement, apologizing thoroughly. She left him there, sending him one last reassuring smile before exiting the large room.

That night, as she lie on the couch listening to Remus' screams of pain, she cried. Not for herself, but for her love, and the agony he has been forced to deal with for the majority of his life. When his screams finally subsided and the house was thrown into one of the eeriest silences Hermione had ever witnessed- second only to the silence after Voldemort was defeated- she decided to go through his library.

She selected one specific book that had no writing on the front, but was bound in Italian leather with a gold filligree tree on it. She opened it to the front and saw the title: "The Lupin Geneology". She smiled, flipping through it until she reached toward the back, where she saw a picture of Remus. And then she saw the dates underneath it- "1812- ??". There was no death date, and the picture was unmistakably Remus Lupin. It even had his biology right. "Afflicted with lycanthropy... recently aided in the defeat of Lord Voldemort..." and so on.

"What is this about?" she asked nobody in particular, "What does this mean?"

She decided to spend the rest of the night looking up everything she could find on lycanthropy. She found countless insignificant pieces of information, but one thing in particular seemed entirely too relevant. "Those affected by lycanthropy are practically immortal. Once they hit their early to late twenties they cease to age completely. Contrary to popular muggle beliefs, silver does not kill a werewolf, nor does it affect them in any negative manner. The only way to kill a werewolf is to... is to..." Hermione's head hit the desk and she drifted into slumber.

She awoke the next day when Remus stormed into the room, looking incredibly tired, and slammed her book closed. He was glaring down at her in a way that she had never seen him glare at her before. She swallowed air and prepared to defend herself in any way, shape, or form.

"What did you find?" he asked simply.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**SO? What did you think? Did that not just put the perfect little twist on things? Tee hee! You have no idea how much fun it is to write these things! If you do not already write fanfiction, then I highly recommend registering yourself and getting to it! Review as always! Merci beaucoup! Alors... a' bientot!**


	6. Secrets Held By the Moon

Chapter 6; Secrets Held By the Moon

Disclaimer: Don't own it, not making any money, purely fictional, just for fun.

Author's Notes; Yeah... nothing too explicit in this chapter. Not much to worry about except the fact that this IS a freaking Hermione/Remus story! Don't like it? Don't READ IT! Merci beaucoup pour ecoutons! Bon apetit! Please don't eat the story! Lol.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione stuttered ineloquently. Why was he so mad? All she had done was a little research... and that never hurt anybody- right? She looked down at the book she had been reading when she had fallen asleep the night before. Remus closed it! She couldn't believe it! How could she have fallen asleep at such a crucial point in the book?

"What did you find?" Remus repeated, putting more emphasis on each word.

"I- I- I'm sorry... I hadn't meant to pry! Really... I just sort of came across your family genealogy, and then I saw your name... there was no death date! So I picked out some books on lycanthropy- I'm really, really sorry!" she rambled.

"What _exactly_ do you know?" he asked, sitting down.

"Well, I know that those infected with lycanthropy are nearly immortal and that there is only one way to kill a werewolf- though I don't know what that one way is, because you SHUT THE BOOK. Um... yeah, that's about the only important stuff that I can remember. I was so tired while I was reading that I hardly remember anything..." she said, then looked up at him, "I _do_ know that when you hit twenty-six you stopped aging."

"Yes, and?" he said.

"So then why do you still look as though you're... well... however- um- old you claim to be..." she asked.

"I take an aging potion. Were I to let the effects fade, I would look very much as I did in my genealogy portrait," he replied.

"Why do you pretend to be unaffected by your immortality?" she asked.

"Because, if I remained, now, as I was when I was twenty-six, people would likely either think me a freak," he said, "Hermione, you have no idea what it is like to be immortal. I had to watch as my family died- not only my parents, but my aunts, uncles, cousins, siblings, and nephews and nieces. Each generation I watch as my friends pass on to the next life as I am stuck here in this deteriorating land. Do you know how I often I wish that somebody would either find a cure or kill me."

"So... why hasn't anyone- you know... killed you?" she asked.

"Because, nobody is willing to do what it takes... here, read this," he opened the book to the exact page she had been on and pushed it toward her, "This will explain more than I can."

'The only known way to kill a werewolf is in the midst of its transformation on the night of the full moon. A pint of the wolfsbane potion must be applied directly to the underside of the tail, throat, and the roof of the beast's mouth. This is a highly dangerous quest that likely would result in the death of whoever dares to try it...'

"I think I've read enough..." she said, pushing the book away before she was tempted to look at the pictures at the bottom of the page.

"Now do you understand?" he asked.

"What if... what if somebody does determine a cure for lycanthropy?" she asked.

"Then I would not be able to afford it... I am not the richest of wizards," he replied.

"What if they offered it for free?" she said.

"Then I would gladly take it," he said.

"And if you _were_ cured, would you gain all of your- years back and simply cease to exist?" she said.

"No, I would simply begin to age from whenever I ceased the process- twenty-six," he narrowed his eyes at her, "Why? What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking..." she looked up at him, "I may have a _theory_ for a cure for lycanthropy... but it's still just a theory."

"What is it?" Remus asked, genuinely curious.

"No- it probably wouldn't work..." she said, "It was stupid of me to bring it up."

"Hermione, I have known you since your third year at Hogwarts and never have you thought of anything stupid. Now tell me," he said gently.

"Well... it's a version of the wolfsbane potion- kind of- mixed with a healing potion and- another potion..."

"What is the other potion?" he asked.

"Well, it's my own creation. I don't know exactly what to call it, but I tested it on dying trees. It- it alters the genetic makeup of that which it is applied to, and reverts it back to its healthiest state just before it was afflicted with... whatever it happens to be afflicted with," she said, "But I've never tested it on a human before."

"I'm sure that Arthur would allow you to test it on some of the werewolves in Azkaban..." Remus said.

"That... actually might work," she said, "I'll have to get started on research immediately of course. Oh! And I'll be needing a full restock of ingredients."

"Right, I'll get on that right away," he said, leaving her to her books.

"Hey Remus!" she called after him, "I'm going to have to stay an extra week! Nobody else has the books I need!"

He grinned. "Of course!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the next few days Hermione had finished the research stage of her potion and was moving on to assembling it. She had altered it so that it only took two days to brew and twelve hours to settle. She spent all of her free time dedicated to her project, and she hardly ever saw Remus. The last thing she did was add four drops of a rat's blood. While it was settling, Remus suddenly appeared with a pop. With him were Albus Dumbledore, Arthur Weasley, and a man she had never seen.

"Er... hello Arthur, Dumble- Albus," she said, "What brings you here?"

"Remus has told us the most exciting news I do believe I've ever heard. He seems to be under the impression that you have discovered a cure for lycanthropy," Dumbledore said.

"Well, I may have, but we won't know until it's tested," Hermione replied.

"That's why we've brought him," Arthur said, motioning to the stranger, "he is a prisoner from Azkaban who is inflicted with lycanthropy."

"Right... so I'll test it on him then," she said, "It still about another hour to settle, so what do we do until then?"

"Perhaps you could explain to us how it is that you came across this rather intelligent theory," Dumbledore said, and they moved to the living room.

Hermione sat down in the large, plush arm chair and drew in a deep breath...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So? I was going to have something completely different happen, originally, but I like this pathway better... I am a horrible person giving you guys all these terrible endings! Do you think the potion is a success or a failure? I'll give you all a hint- it starts with an's' and rhymes with "uccess". Can you guess it yet? Lol. Review Please! Merci! A'bientot!


	7. There Is Always a Catch

There Is Always a Catch

Standard Disclaimer Applies

X

"And that's pretty much how it all came about," Hermione finished.

"In your sixth year? You invented this potion in your _sixth year_?" Arthur asked as though he didn't believe his own ears.

"Yes... I had to keep it a secret though," she said, "I was afraid if anybody found out they might be able to use it against us."

"A wise decision, indeed," Dumbledore said, nodding, "No doubt Voldemort would have found _some_ way to do just that."

"Yes well... I think it's about time to administer the potion," Hermione said, standing and walking into the kitchen. Moments later she returned with the potion in one hand and a rat in the other.

"What's with the rat?" Remus asked.

"Well... that's the thing," she said, smiling sheepishly, "I may have neglected to mention that four drops of blood is to be added to the potion..."

"Yes, you did. But why the rat? Hasn't it served its purpose?" he asked.

"Not exactly," she replied, "You see, the donor is forever bound to the person who drinks the potion. They share a mind- feel each others pain, know what the other is thinking and feeling at all times."

"I see..." Remus said, narrowing his eyes.

"Ah, yes... there is always a catch," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling, "I presume you already had a willing donor in mind for Remus' potion?"

"Yes... it is usually necessary for the two who bond to be equals- in mind, spirit, and body. And since Remus is incredibly intelligent, strong willed, and his _body_ is only twenty-six, there was really only one person... well, one _willing_ person..." she said.

"Who would that be?" Remus asked.

"Me," she said simply, "Most of the wizarding community is still so wrapped up in the old prejudices against werewolves that would cringe at the very thought of sharing a mind with one- even if they are no longer afflicted with lycanthropy. Of course I thought of either Harry or Ron... but- no offense to them- they are most definitely not your equal in mind."

Arthur laughed. "It's true. Ron has a brain, mind you; he just doesn't quite know how to properly utilize it."

Hermione grinned. "As you see, Remus, I'm the only logical choice."

"No. I won't have you doing something like that," Remus said.

"Let us test first and make our decision later," Hermione said, pouring the drink down the vacant man's throat. As soon as the potion slid down his throat he began convulsing in a painful looking manner.

"Cheese..." he muttered, "Want food... so hungry..." He began sniffing the air around him.

"What the devil has happened to him?" Arthur asked.

"I told you they are supposed to be equals... the rat is stronger in both mind and spirit, because this man has had his spirit sucked out of him. The rat's personality overtook his. You see... the regenerative qualities of my potion work by feeding off of each others energy... thus a constant stream is supplied to both. After the initial dose is registered, the donor may feel slightly... weary... for a time, before he or she regains the life energy that was supplied to the werewolf," she explained.

"My answer is still no," Remus said, "Especially now."

Hermione sighed. "Why don't you at least think of it? I'll give you two weeks," she said, "And then you can make a final decision. Do we have a deal?"

"Fine, but my answer will remain the same," he said stubbornly.

X

Hermione returned to the Burrow and patiently waited for Remus to owl her and tell her his decision. However, after not hearing anything for a little over a month, she decided to take matters into her own hands. She summons the Knight Bus and travels to Remus' house.

"Please, could you just wait here?" she asked, walking up to the door. She uttered the necessary spell to gain entrance and walked in. The place was in an absolute shambles. _'What the hell happened here?'_ she thought.

She practically ran from the house and demanded that they take her immediately back to the Burrow, where she flooed to Grimmauld Place. She stormed into the kitchen, where Dumbledore was speaking with a couple aurors, one of which she recognized as Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Where is he?" she demanded.

"Who, my dear?" Dumbledore asked.

"Remus! I haven't heard from him in over a month and his house has been completely destroyed! Where is he?" she practically screamed, feeling her eyes burning with tears.

"I- I have no idea, but I believe we shall have to investigate," he said, and they traveled back to Remus' house. (Jeez, they're like ping-pong balls... back and forth and back and forth...)

"Hermione, do you know if he took his last dose of wolfsbane?" Dumbledore asked.

"I came to give it to him, but I think he was at work... so I took some out and left it on the kitchen counter- bloody hell!" she ran into the kitchen and sure enough, the potion was precisely where she had left it- untouched, "This is all my fault! I should have stayed... but I was so busy- with the cure and all! Where do you think he is?"

"Well, your guess is as good as mine," Dumbledore said, "This last full moon wasn't, by any chance, on Friday, was it?"

"Yes, why?" Hermione said.

"I think we should find young Remus as soon as is possible," Dumbledore said, "Otherwise we may find him quite lost to us."

Hermione gasped. Dumbledore cast a locator spell and was soon following the blue beam of light. Hermione, on the other hand, wasn't as quick to follow. She hurriedly pocketed one of the vials of her cure for lycanthropy that they had bottled after the trial was successful. She ran out the door and was quickly on Dumbledore's heel. _'It really doesn't matter what his decision is anymore... he'll take this potion whether he wants to or not.'_

They found Remus in the middle of a dense thicket and Hermione rushed to his side, vial already uncorked. She cradled his head in her lap as she pricked her finger with a needle that had been stuck in the cork, for convenience's sake, and deposited four drops of blood into the vial, turning the potion a shimmering silver. Before Dumbledore could utter a single word of protest she poured the potion down Remus' throat...

IIIXIII

**Okay... how was it? Sorry if it's once again a mite bit too short, but don't worry... Christmas break is coming up soon, so I'll have plenty of time to update non-stop! Review as always!**


	8. Differences

Differences

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter- it is the respective property of J.K. Rowling and WB. The only thing I own is the plot. Thank you.

Dumbledore watched in horror as Hermione suddenly pitched forward over Remus' body, convulsing as they were both enveloped in a blue light and their energies intertwined. When the convulsions had passed, Hermione merely lie there, motionless. He watched as Remus sat up and shook his head, like a dog after being doused with water, and looked up at him, grinning like a child. Until, that is, he noticed the dead weight in his lap. He looked down at Hermione's rag-doll form and sighed.

"If she did what I think she has done…" he said, looking up at Dumbledore, "Tell me she hasn't."

"I'm afraid there was no stopping her," Dumbledore said with a small smile.

"If she lives through this, I swear I'll kill her," Remus growled, picking her up as though she weighed little more than the doll she so resembled at that moment, "Let's get her back to the house, shall we?"

It was nearly a week later when Hermione finally woke. She shielded her eyes from the bright sunlight filtering in through the open window and inhaled the scent of fresh flowers. She sat up and found that she was back at Remus' house, in her designated bedroom. She smiled, thinking about how mad Remus must've been when he found out what she did.

She swung her feet over the edge of the bed and tested them on the floor. Finding them steady enough, she stood and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She found that Remus was not home, and thought it very odd. Although, she really didn't know what day it was. She had been unconscious. She rummaged through the refrigerator and found some fresh fruit stuffed into one of the drawers and pulled out a pear.

She walked back up to her room to change and it was then that she realized something. Her clothes had been changed. She blushed bright red at the thought of Remus undressing her, but she consoled herself with the hope that Remus had called on a woman to complete that task. She changed into a simple pair of shorts and a light blue t-shirt and resolved to go on a walk.

She walked outside after finishing off the pear, and basked in the sunlight for a moment. It seemed like years since she had last seen the sun or breathed the fresh air. She sighed, reveling in the beauty of the secluded area before taking off. She was gone for nearly an hour before her hunger got the best of her and she headed back.

As she neared the house, she noticed that there was somebody yelling something. More specifically, there was somebody yelling her name. She gasped realizing that Remus had probably gotten home and found her gone. He was most likely in a right state of panic. She ran for the house and burst through the front door.

"I'm sorry, I can explain-!" she was cut off quite suddenly when Remus pulled her into his arms.

"Don't you ever do that again," he said into her hair, "You should leave a note at least."

"Were you worried?" she asked teasingly.

"Of _course_ I was worried! I came home and you were just gone!" he sighed, "Damn it, Hermione, I don't remember the last time I was that scared- actually I do. It was the night that Sirius fell behind the veil."

"I'm sorry… I really am," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his waist. She couldn't really understand how it felt to lose all of your best friends, but whenever she thought of losing Harry or Ron, she automatically started crying- which of course she did now. She sobbed silently into his chest, gripping his shirt in her hands.

"Hermione, don't cry," he said, stroking her hair soothingly.

"I'm sorry… I didn't want to lose you," she whispered, looking up at him with a teary smile, "Are you terribly angry?"

"I guess not," he conceded, "More relieved than anything."

"Relieved about what?" she asked.

"The fact that you're safe," he replied, gently wiping her tears away with his thumb.

"Oh…" she said as her eyes fell closed and she leaned into his touch, "So… does this mean that you're going to stop denying my feelings?"

He froze and looked down at her, meditating on the thought, and then smiled softly. "I guess… we can try a relationship," he said, "But we'll have to keep it secret for a while- just until we know where it will go."

"That's fine with me," she said, "So… how do you feel?"

"I feel fine. Maybe even a bit relieved," he replied, releasing her from his grasp, "Now I won't have to take a stupid aging potion."

"And I won't have to brew the wolfsbane… bloody hell!" she exclaimed.

"What?" he asked.

"Now I won't have any excuse to come and see you," she explained, walking to the couch and sitting down.

"Sure you will," he said, following suit, "I'm going to help you with research, remember?"

"What?"

"Arthur has asked you to do some extra work for the ministry… you must not have seen the note. He wants you to research possible cures for other magical ailments. He wants _me_ to assist you. We're to start on memory modification and work our way up to reversing the effects of prolonged exposure to the Cruciatus Curse," he said.

"You're joking," she said, watching him sit with wide eyes.

"No, I'm not. He's even offered to pay us quite handsomely. He's already transferred an enormous amount of money into your account for the Lycanthropy cure. It's been copyrighted and all of the information is being transferred to textbooks and magical institutes like St. Mungo's as we speak. It's all being accredited to your name, of course."

"Bloody hell…" she whispered, "This is- absolutely incredible! Are you sure you're not joking?"

"Of course," he replied.

"I can't believe it… do you know how many people will be helped with that potion? I hadn't even thought of the fact that it would be… mass produced!" she said, standing suddenly, "Think of all the people that will be helped with what we can accomplish! Neville could have his parents back… we could even… this is _too much!_"

"And, of course, there's the money," he said, grinning.

"Who cares about the money?" she asked, turning on him with a fire in her eyes like he'd never seen before, "We can make a difference! We can _help_! _I can help!_"

"You're a very passionate woman, Hermione," he said.

"I know… it's just- all my life, I've had this enormous brain and everybody told me I would do great things. But- even though I _did_ help in the final battle, it all came down to Harry. I'm not bitter; it's just that at that moment I realized that it was _Harry_ who was destined to be great. It was always Harry. Even Ron fought. I was always just the brains behind the brawn. _Now_, though- now I can do something! It's amazing!"

Remus merely smiled. That was how he had felt back in his Hogwarts days. James and Sirius had been the strong ones, Peter was just the annoying tag along, and he had always been the brains. However, that was how he had liked it, and he was content. Hermione, apparently, wanted more.

"Then we should get started as soon as possible, right?" he said, and her face lit up.

"Definitely," she said, "I'll go get the books."

In the next week, Remus came to wonder if there was any relationship at all. Hermione spent little time with him, and when they were together, it was only to exchange notes and theories. He thought that she was, perhaps, more in love with her work, than him. He sat down at the kitchen table and looked at the mountain of books Hermione had left- all on memory charms, spells, and curses- and sighed.

"Damn," he said to the table.

"Talking to yourself, now?" Hermione said, walking into the room.

"Hello," he groaned, "Please tell me that you don't have any more books."

"I don't have any more books," she replied, rolling her eyes at his childish behavior, "What I _do_ have is a reservation at Chez Moi for two."

"Great, I'm starving! Is that in London somewhere?" Remus asked, jumping to his feet.

She chuckled. "_Chez moi_ is French for _my house_…" she said, "I'm cooking you dinner. How long has it been since you've had a home-cooked meal?"

"Hmm… since the last time I was with Molly," he answered, "Which was about- oh, I'd say a week after the war ended. I mostly eat out."

"Holy Hell! That's it. You're eating at my house at least three times a week," she said, "Get your coat, and _no_ arguments."

"So… do you live alone?" he asked.

"No," she said, smiling as they left the house, "I live with at least a dozen handsome bachelors."

He growled at her playfully.

"Oh come on! You're not a dog- anymore," she teased, prodding him in the side with her elbow.

"Yeah, thanks to that one girl… what's- her- name," he countered, making Hermione laugh, "Seriously, do you live alone?"

"Pretty much," she replied, "I _was_ living with Ginny, but she spends most of her time with Harry."

"Ah…" he said, raising his eyebrows. They were going to be in _her_ house and _alone_? That sounded like a trap.

"Let's apparate to the Leaky Cauldron and then floo from there," she said and he nodded.

When they were safely at the pub, Hermione grabbed a handful of Floo Powder. She stepped into the fireplace and threw it down, stating, quite clearly, "Sanctuary."

Remus followed suit, wondering at the odd name for her place of residence. He stumbled out of the fireplace, casting a quick cleaning spell on his clothing and person in general, and looked around. He was standing in a large living room with a comfortable looking white, plush sofa and two matching arm chairs. There was a glass coffee table in front of the sofa and large book cases on either side of the room. The walls themselves were painted a very pale blue with feathery touches of pink here and there. The carpet was also light blue.

He could hear clanking coming through the doorway parallel to where he was standing and walked into what was obviously the dining room. The floors were hard wood and there was an elegant crystalline chandelier above the dinner table. The table before him was magnificent in itself, decorated with a dark blue lace cover and matching dark blue candles. It was relatively long with room for eight- one at each head and three on either side. There was a tall china cabinet filled with beautiful china ware. The walls were a deep ocean blue, and actually _did_ resemble the ocean.

He followed the noise further and walked through a swinging door into the kitchen, which had marble counter tops and two, silver, double sinks. The refrigerator was white and the oven and such were just standard. The cabinets were cherry wood and there was an island going down the middle. There were children's drawings all over the fridge and Remus approached them, confused.

"I volunteer at St. Mungo's in the children's ward three times a week," Hermione said, "Those poor kids. A lot of them were orphaned during the war… some of them were children of Death Eaters and- have had their memories modified."

"That's terrible!" he exclaimed.

"I know," she said, returning to dinner, "Molly said that meat loaf was one of your favorite meals, so I'm making that."

"Thank you," he replied, "Nice house, by the way."

"Yeah… Ginny doesn't know, but I've spent the last two days redecorating and rearranging. It helps me think," she stated, stirring a pot of gravy as she talked, "After I got all that money from that potion- I had to repaint."

"You seem a bit… you like blue, don't you?" he asked.

"Yes, I love the cool colors," she answered, grinning, "You can go upstairs and have a look around if you want."

"Thanks," he said.

The first thing he noticed was the pictures in the hallway. They were mostly of family, it seemed- Ginny's family. Red hair and freckles dominated the majority of the wall space. Except for one picture. It was a picture of Hermione and her parents and a little boy, who looked to be one year old. The parents both had dark brown hair, unlike Hermione's subtle honey, and the boy had bright blue eyes, while both parents were a duller, more subdued blue and Hermione's were deep chocolate. If it weren't for the similarities in their faces, you never would have them to be a family.

He saw that there were two doors on either side of him and one directly down the hallway. He tried the two on the left first. The first room was the den, which was done in deep mahogany and red, and the second was Ginny's room, which was done in pale, sunny yellows and white.

He turned to the doors on the right and found the first to be a- well, it was a nursery. It was a very large room decorated in pinks and blues and teddy bears. Hermione, apparently, wanted children in her future. He found the next door to be Hermione's room. He knew this by the piles of books on the desk in the corner and on the bed. From what he could see of the bed in was a pale purple. The carpet was also purple and the walls were done in a lavender sponge pattern. He grinned.

The last door led to more stairs. He climbed them and found a sort of greenhouse. The ceiling was slanted, with glass on one side and regular ceiling on the other. There were plants and flowers and potted trees everywhere. The walls were done in a pale green and the floor was hardwood. There were a few sitting rocks here and there and one, green sofa in a particularly sunny corner.

He walked back downstairs to find Hermione setting the table.

"Here, let me do that," he said, taking over, "It's the least I can do."

"Thank you," she replied, smiling, "Did you see my green room?"

"Yes, it was beautiful. The whole house is beautiful. You really do have a lot of skill with interior design," he stated, "But- who was the little boy?"

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"In the picture… the one of you and your family," he answered, "Who is the little boy?"

"That's Thomas- my little brother," she said softly.

"What happened to him?"

"He was the only one to survive the Dementor attack," she whispered, "But- he's… they put him under the Cruciatus Curse. He was only two years old… he couldn't handle it- even if it was only a few moments. He's in St. Mungo's Children Ward."

"I see…" he said, "So… once we've figured this memory thing out, we'll go straight to reversing the Cruciatus."

"What? Isn't that a little fast?" she asked.

"No- not when that much is on the line," he replied, "So he's four now?"

"Yeah… he's four," she said.

Remus searched for some way to change the subject. "Um… what's burning?"

"What?" she exclaimed, "Shit!"

She ran into the kitchen and then came back out moments later.

"Nothing was burning… everything is already done," she said, then saw him smile, "Oh. Thanks."

"No problem… so are we going to eat? I'm starving," he said.

"Pig…" she mumbled.

They ate with pleasant conversation and then went up the stairs to the green room. They sat on the sofa and Remus wrapped his arms around her, pulling her onto his lap. She leaned into his chest, closing her eyes and sighing.

"Dinner was great," he said, "Don't tell Molly, but I think your meatloaf surpasses hers."

"It was my great-grandmother's recipe," she replied.

"This really is a peaceful room," he whispered, looking up at the stars.

"It's because of all the green," she said, "In most muggle theatres, they have green rooms where the actors sit before the show and between their cues. Green is a naturally calming color, so it reduces nerves and stage fright."

He chuckled, the sound rumbling deep in his chest. "You know everything, don't you?"

"Not everything…" she said, sadly.

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out," he told her, stroking her hair fondly, "I'll help you get him back. I promise."

She nodded, already beginning to doze.

"Maybe I should let you get to bed," he stated, grinning when she yawned and shook her head.

"Not unless you stay with me," she said.

"Not tonight…" he said, "I would if I could- trust me- but I have a previous engagement with Arthur."

"Then I'll stay awake, and you can come back afterward," she said, sitting up.

He sighed, realizing that it was hopeless to argue with her. "Fine… I'll come back."

"Good," she said, standing up and walking with him to the door. As he was opening it, she said, "I just thought of something."

"What?" he asked, turning to her.

"Once we've saved Tom, we can find a way to bring Sirius back from behind the veil," she said warmly.

"Sure… we could do that," he replied.

She smiled. "See you later."

He just nodded and walked out of the house. Hermione walked into the living room and pulled a book out. She settled onto the sofa and began reading. _It was a clear, calm, lazy April morning…_

X

So? Good? Bad? Review, or there shall be no more updates for a VERY LONG TIME!


	9. Revelations

Revelations

Disclaimer: don't own it never will… is there even a point to these anymore?

**Note: There may be some confusion as to the effects of the potion. I said earlier that Remus stopped aging in his twenties, right? So after taking the Potion he would simply pick up from there. There is no extra aging at all… okay? We want Remus HOT and IN HIS PRIME, right ladies?**

**Notes: I'm continuing all of my stories as though The Half Blood Prince doesn't exist. It's a good book, but a few events don't tie in with my plot. Thank you, PoD **

**Extra Note: I did it again. I wrote this w/out thinking about my previous chapters. I had obviously forgotten what I had already written, and so I had managed to miraculously resurrect both Snape and McGonagal. Not much has changed except that, so if you don't care, don't read. This is just to save me from any more scolding!**

X

"You seem distracted," Arthur said, interrupting Remus' train of thought.

"Hmm? Yes, that's fine," he said, absentmindedly.

"Remus, what's on your mind that has you so preoccupied?" Arthur asked.

"What? Oh, it's nothing much… you were saying?" Remus said, trying his hardest to stay focused on the reason for the meeting.

"As much as I am enjoying talking to myself about your progress with Hermione, I feel that I am keeping you from being somewhere important," Arthur said, smiling gently, "I think I will take my leave now. However, I'll be in touch and, hopefully, you will not be so… vague… during our next meeting."

"Thank you, Arthur," Remus said, standing.

"Before you go, I must ask," Arthur said, grinning, "How is Hermione?"

"Oh she's fine," Remus said, and then, seeing Arthur's grin widen, "I know what you're thinking, Arthur, and I assure you that there is nothing going on between us."

"I'm sure," Arthur said, "But let me assure _you_ that there would be nothing wrong if there were- something more."

Remus smiled, excused himself, and apparated back to Hermione's house.

"Hermione?" he called softly. There was no reply, so he walked upstairs, assuming that she was in her room. He was, of course, correct.

Hermione had fallen asleep on her bed with- what else- a book, falling open in her lap. When shut the door, she stirred slightly, causing the book to fall on the floor with a loud "thud". Remus winced as she sat up with wide, frightened eyes. When they fell upon him, leaning against the door, she sighed and smiled.

He walked across the room and sat on the edge of the bed, grinning sheepishly.

"Sorry to wake you," he said, "I was trying to be quiet."

"Why?" she asked.

"I was just going to sneak under there with you and get some rest myself," he replied, blushing in the faint moonlight.

In response, she tugged the covers out from under him and patted the bed beside her. He grinned, standing up to shed his boots, socks, jacket, and shirt, before approaching the bed again. She shook her head, chuckling.

"You're going to sleep in jeans?" she said, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Well, I figured that… it would be…" he trailed off.

"What? Inappropriate?" she said, smirking at him in a most uncharacteristic way, "If you don't take them off, then I'll have to do it for you."

He immediately shed his jeans, which left him in a pain of dark blue boxers. He slid under the covers, wrapping his arms around Hermione and pulling her to him. He noticed that she had changed into a very light slip and smiled. _'How very convenient…'_ he thought.

"So, how did your meeting go?" she asked, turning in his embrace to face him.

"Not very well. It has been postponed on account of- well… my spaciness. I was rather distracted," he said, "And it was entirely your fault."

"How so?" she asked innocently.

"Don't play coy with me, Miss Persistent," he replied, "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"You're not mad are you?" she said, batting her eyelashes.

He rolled his eyes at her childish roll playing. "Oh, absolutely furious…" he said sarcastically.

"I hope you won't punish me… too severely," she taunted, her eyes glinting dangerously.

'_Maybe it wouldn't be too bad to play along,'_ he thought.

"Oh, it will be positively brutal, I'm sure," he whispered, capturing her lips in a deep kiss.

Hermione moaned, and he pulled away, making her frown. He smirked, returning to attack her neck, moving his mouth lower and lower until it found the cloth of her nightgown, which he proceeded to pull off of her. He found her completely nude underneath. _'How INCREDIBLY convenient…'_ he thought. Even so, he was thankful. That removed one obstacle for him. He quickly removed his boxers, the other obstacle, and continued his ministrations.

As his mouth continued its journey over her sensitive skin, his left hand traveled to that most treasured place, caressing and petting until she was moaning and writhing beneath him. He pulled his hand away, making her whimper, but he drowned it with a kiss.

He waited for her to catch her breath before he moved his hand back. This time, he inserted one finger, making her gasp and arch her back slightly. He smirked, inserting a second finger and pumping them in and out of her. She was nearing her release when she stilled his hand and he looked into her eyes.

"Wait…" she panted, "I want _you_… _now_."

His eyes darkened with increased intensity as positioned himself between her legs. He thrust into her, planting his lips firmly on hers in a dominating kiss. She cried out into his lips as he broke through her virginity and he stilled. He really _had_ been expecting this, but it was still a shock. He waited for her to move against him, taking it as encouragement, and began a slow rhythm. He moved his mouth to her neck, sucking and nipping at the sensitive junction between it and her shoulder as he steadily increased the pace until it was fast and frenzied, both reaching for what was just beyond they're reach until they crashed into climax and fell back to earth.

Hermione lie beneath him, looking up at him as though he were a God, and he couldn't help but kiss her smiling lips once before rolling to the side. She brushed his hair away from his angelic face, still smiling.

"I really do love you," she said softly, kissing his forehead.

He closed his eyes, letting those simple words soak into him. "I love you, too, Hermione."

She smiled, moving closer to him and closing her eyes. "Good night."

"Sweet dreams," he said, wrapping her in his arms.

x

"Hermione?" Ginny called, stepping out of the fireplace behind Ron and Harry, "She must still be asleep."

"Let's go wake her!" Ron said, grinning maliciously.

"Ron, you're horrible," Harry said, following him up the stairs.

Ginny shook her head, chuckling as she, too, walked up to Hermione's room. They threw the door open with a bang and jumped into the room… and fell to the floor in shock. Hermione sat up quickly, the blanket falling below her bare breasts. She yanked it up, and smiled nervously.

"Good morning?" she said, praying that Remus would stay safely buried under the covers. Her prayers, however, went unanswered.

"Who are you talking to?" Remus asked, sitting up next to her and rubbing his hands over his face.

Hermione blushed redder than Ron's hair as her three friends' mouths fell open simultaneously. Remus' eyes widened when he realized precisely who was standing at the foot of the bed that he shared with a quite naked Hermione. He began stuttering an explanation.

"You see… I- she- we- er…" he trailed off, looking to Hermione for some kind of help.

"Don't try to explain this!" Harry exclaimed, being the first to fully recover his use of speech, "You can't explain this! You don't NEED to… I understand what this _is_ perfectly, having been there myself. What I _don't_ understand is WHY!"

"Don't you yell at her!" Ginny scolded, "She didn't do anything wrong!"

"Didn't do anything wrong? You can't be serious, Gin!" Ron yelled, growing red with anger.

Remus cleared his throat loudly. "If you three don't mind, could we get dressed and continue this rousing morning argument in the kitchen over coffee?"

Harry and Ron stormed from the room without another word, but Hermione flashed them a smile and winked before following the fuming boys. Hermione sighed. She couldn't believe that they had just walked in on her and- Remus! She couldn't help but smile at him as he got out of bed and began to pull on his clothing.

She slipped into her panties, bra, and a pair of shorts before she walked over to him and put her arms around his bare waist from behind. She placed a kiss on his spine and he turned to face her. She smiled up at him, brilliantly.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked, suppressing his own smile. The girl was infectious.

"I'm happy," she said, "People smile when they're happy."

"What do you have to be happy about?" he said skeptically.

"There's the great sex last night," she said, and he raised an eyebrow, "And the fact that I now have you completely to myself."

"Who says?"

"Me," she replied, "Please don't put your shirt on. I like you just like that."

He sighed, but complied with her simple wish. He didn't really feel like wearing a dirty shirt, anyway. She let go of him and slipped on a simple black tank top, before leading him down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Harry and Ron were sitting at the table, scowling, while Ginny had already made the coffee and was filling five cups full of the steaming brew. Hermione decided that she would look at Ginny, rather than face the cold regards of her two best friends. She sat down next to Remus- which is to say, across from Harry and Ron- and Ginny set the coffee in front of them before taking a seat herself.

They sat in uncomfortable silence for a few moments before Harry broke through, unnervingly calm.

"How long has this been going on?" he asked.

"Well, I've been trying to capture Remus in a relationship for quite a while," Hermione said, "I've only recently succeeded in that. However, the sex only started last night."

Ginny shook with silent laughter as Ron spilled his scalding coffee into his lap and Harry magicked it away, quickly. Harry sighed, obviously trying to control himself.

"So… Hermione, you were the one to initiate this- relationship?" he asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" she retorted, becoming rather annoyed.

"You never _used_ to be like this!" Ron snapped, "You never used to care about boys. You never used to be able to initiate any relationships. You never _used_ to express your feelings at all!"

"One: I've changed. Two: Remus is a _man_, not a boy," Hermione said, "Listen, you two have absolutely no reason to be angry! I'm a witch of legal age, and Remus is a great person. You guys _know _that! And you know that I'm NOT stupid! I know what I'm doing. And it's not like Remus is all that old- looking, I mean."

"Yeah, he's hot, get over it," Ginny piped, making Harry growl.

"The only thing you have a right to feel, is embarrassed for walking in on your best friend naked!" she said, making them both blush.

"Okay… so maybe we overreacted a little," Harry said, "But it's just odd, seeing you two together. He's our ex-professor and my father and god-father's best friend… it's odd, that's all."

"Yeah, but you'll have plenty of time to get used to it," Hermione said, grinning, "I plan on keeping him for as long as I can."

"So how long will that be?" Ginny asked.

Hermione laughed. "That's not really up to me."

"Liar…" Remus muttered ruefully.

"Okay," Ron said, finally speaking up, "We've determined that we're all okay- ish- with this, but wasn't there a _reason_ that we came over here?"

"Oh! Yes, Harry and I are engaged!" Ginny said, brandishing the large ring on her finger.

"Mum's having a big party to celebrate tonight, and she wants you there," Ron said to Hermione, "You, too, Remus. But I think she had planned on telling you at Grimmauld's Place in about… thirty minutes ago."

"Shit," Remus said, "I never went home last night. I wonder what they're all thinking, now."

"I dunno, but Dad was smiling like crazy when he found out that you never got in," Ron said, "Think he knows something."

"Probably," Remus answered, "He's been hinting for a while."

"Great…" Hermione said, laughing, "But, yeah, we'll be there. Actually, I'll just go now."

"Might as well, it's almost five," Harry said.

"Oh Jesus!" Hermione stated, "We slept the entire day away! An entire day of possible research- wasted!"

"Well, when you're that exhausted…" Remus said, winking at her.

"It's your fault!" she exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"I don't think so," he returned, pushing the finger away, "I believe you're the one who said _'please don't punish me too severely.'_ Am I right?"

"But you played along!" she scolded, "Mister '_oh, it's going to be brutal!'_ That is what you said, Remus, or am I mistaken?"

"Well, I hope it wasn't _too_ brutal…" he said, smirking at her.

"Oh, dear God, please STOP!" Harry yelled, "Just be at the Burrow in a few minutes."

"I can't believe… Hermione… who _are_ you?" Ron said in disbelief.

Hermione just laughed. She looked over at Ginny and said, "I'll give you all the details later."

Ginny nodded. "Satisfactory," she said.

"Ginny!" Ron exclaimed, "I can't believe you would want to know about that- filth!"

"Ron, it's sex, not hard core porn," Hermione said.

"The way you two were talking just now, it might as well be!" Ron retorted, making Ginny giggle.

"Well," she said, "I haven't gotten any from Harry lately. I have to get my kicks somehow!"

Hermione listened to them bicker all the way to the front room before they flooed to the burrow, where she was sure that they would continue. She turned to Remus and kissed him passionately. When they parted, he looked at her strangely.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"For sitting there, with no shirt on, and talking dirty to me in front of my best friends," she said, smiling.

"And somehow that deserves a reward?" he asked.

"Yes, it shows how comfortable you are with me," she said, standing and disposing of the dishes with a flick of her wand, "We should get to Grimmauld's Place, so everyone knows you're okay."

"I think Arthur probably told them not to worry. Let's just go to my house, so I can get a clean shirt- don't worry, you can shower there- and then go to the Burrow," he said, grabbing her and apparating before she could protest- or put shoes on. _'Lucky I left a couple pairs of sandals there…'_ she thought, smiling.

A few moments later, she stepped out of the shower, dried her body, threw her clothes and shoes on, and left with Remus for the Weasley home.

x

They arrived to see that Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Parvati, Lavender, and Luna were sitting in the front room while Fred and George talked about their latest products. Tonks, Dumbledore, Arthur, Molly, Hagrid, Bill, and Charli were sitting in the kitchen, discussing something or other, and all eyes turned to them as they stepped out of the hearth, grinning uncertainly.

Hermione looked at her school friends with a pleading look but they only shrugged. Molly came bustling out of the kitchen to pull each of them into a motherly hug, briefly scolding Remus for returning to his own home last night and not telling anybody where he would be. She then announced that they were going outside, into the garden, for a cook out.

"I guess nobody really suspects anything…" Hermione muttered to Remus out of the corner of her mouth, "Thank goodness."

They followed the crowd outside and were immediately separated when Tonks pulled Remus over to where Arthur was trying to work a muggle grill and Hermione was pulled by Lavender and Parvati over to where the ex-students were. She sat down next to Ginny with a resentful sigh, putting on her best, and falsest of smiles.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Luna asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," she lied.

"She's just mad that she had to be separated from her boyfriend so quickly," Ginny said.

Lavender and Parvati squealed, making nearly everybody jump. "Who is he?" Parvati asked.

"Is he cute?" Lavender added.

"Do we know him?"

"How old is he?"

"Stop,stop!" Hermione exclaimed, blushing to the roots of her hair, "I'm not going to tell you who he is just yet, he's absolutely _gorgeous_, you know him, and he's… twenty-six." _'…looking,'_ she finished in her mind.

"Oooh! An older guy!" Parvati said, grinning.

"So, Hermione, is your boyfriend the one who gave you that hickey?" Seamus asked, chuckling.

Hermione's hand flew to her neck and she gasped. Her eyes automatically sought out Remus, and their gazes met briefly. He smiled reassuringly at her, making her relax visibly. She smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so," she said, letting her hand drop, "It's not that big of a deal, is it?"

"Of course it is!" Luna said, "Those are how guys brand a girl. He's basically claiming you as his territory and warning other guys to step off."

"His territory, eh?" she said, "I kind of like the idea of that."

"Wow, Hermione," Dean said, "I never would've pegged you as the kinky sort."

"There's a lot of stuff you guys would never peg me as," she said, "And I've probably done most of it."

"So…" Neville said, smiling, "Is your special someone here?"

"Well… maybe," she said, "But you'll never know, will you?"

"Aww… that's not fair! When will we know who this fellow is?" Seamus asked.

"When you become a powerful Legilimens and break into my mind," she replied casually.

However, she realized something at that moment. There was, indeed, a powerful Legilimens at this party. _'Dumbledore!'_ she thought, and her eyes met the old Headmaster from across the yard. _'Oh my God, the things he could find out… the things he might see!'_ A flood of memories from the previous night came unbidden and she attempted to force them away, but they only became clearer. She tried to tear her gaze from his, but his eyes held hers, and he arched an eyebrow at a particularly erotic image.

He suddenly burst into laughter- a rarity for a man as collected as Dumbledore.

Hermione stood quickly, seeking out Remus. She found him standing next to Tonks, who had apparently just been interrupted. She scowled at the elder man.

"Oi! What's your problem, Albus?" she asked, tapping her foot on the ground.

He walked over to her, briefly whispering something in her ear. Tonks' face flushed a brilliant shade of red.

"What!" Tonks exclaimed, her brow furrowed as she looked from one to the other in obvious anger, "I can't believe it!"

"What is, dear?" Molly asked kindly.

"Ask that little harlot!" she said, storming into the house.

"Harlot? I demand to know the meaning of this!" Molly huffed, "What did she mean by all that?"

"I honestly have no idea, Molly," Remus said, shrugging, "Probably nothing to worry about. You know how Tonks can get."

"Really?" Bill said, raising an eyebrow skeptically, "Hey, 'Mione! Where'd you get that little love bite on your neck, eh?"

"I- er… that is, I have no idea what you're…" she said, but Hagrid chose that moment to cough loudly.

"I don' know where the lot o' ya get off, talkin' about Hermione like that, but I sure as soot don' appreciate it," he said, "Hermione's a good girl, and she right smart, too. I don' reckon she'd lie to any of us, and neither would Remus. So you jus' bite yer tongue, Bill Weasley!"

"No, Hagrid…" Hermione said, looking at the ground, "He's right. It's a hickey."

Fred, George, and Charli whistled rudely, but were silenced by a glare from Molly.

"That's all well and good, but I don't see how any of this relates to what Tonks said," she stated, hands on her hips.

Hermione sighed. "Remus and I are together, Molly. He wasn't at _his_ house last night, he was with me."

Several people fell into shock at this comment, but Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Arthur were among them. Molly recovered and shot Remus a hard, scrutinizing look, clearly trying to find any impure intentions. Ginny laughed.

"You just had to steal all of my thunder, didn't you?" she joked.

"Of course, you know how much of a glory hound I am," Hermione said, making Harry and Ron smile.

"Well!" Molly said, crossing her arms and glaring at her two youngest children, "I'm assuming you knew about this?"

"Actually, Harry, Ron, and Ginny sort of… walked in on us-er… in bed," Remus said, quietly.

"What!" Hagrid yelled, "Remus! I though' you was smarter 'n that! Why, yer nothin' but a dirty ol' fool!"

"Hagrid!" Hermione exclaimed indignantly, "That's not true at all! I'm the one who made the first move, so you should be angry at me!"

"Oi!" Fred hollered, "Wasn't this supposed to be a party? Let's eat, the food's ready! We can continue this lovely conversation on full stomachs, at the very least."

"Very well," Molly said, setting the long picnic table with a wave of her wand. They sat down to eat and Hermione was bombarded with questions. Her friends, thankfully, were a lot more open to the relationship, and mainly inquired as to how she figured he was twenty-six.

After they were done eating, Molly pulled Hermione and Remus aside, followed by Arthur and Hagrid, leaving the others to continue enjoying the party.

"So," she said, "I would like an explanation…"

xHPx

There! All done… FINALLY UPDATED! I'm really trying hard, but writer's block has set in hard, you guys! But, once I get the first couple pages down, it works itself out, so I just have to keep that in mind. Review! TTFN


	10. Getting a Room

A/N: Wow… this story is one of my most popular! YAY to all those who REVIEW! YAYAYAYAYAY! So here's the next chapter.

X

Getting a Room

X

When Remus and Hermione were finished explaining how their relationship had evolved and answered any and all questions, they were really quite sick of talking about it. Thankfully, Hermione was pulled away by Lavender and Ginny just moments later, although Remus suffered a much darker fate. Hagrid, Tonks, Arthur, and even Dumbledore threatened to kill him in the most painful ways if he hurt her.

"So, Hermione, give us all the details!" Parvati exclaimed.

She sighed, shaking her head.

"What? You're going to deny us?" Lavender said, in mock hurt.

"Yes, I'm going to deny you!" Hermione said, "I can't believe you're asking me to give you private information about my love life."

"Come on!" Ginny laughed, "We've never been with an older guy! Please tell?"

She grinned. "Alright, fine! Ask away, but nothing too graphic."

"Any embarrassing bits of blackmail?" Fred Weasley asked, walking over to them.

"No! Although… oh, you don't want to hear about that!" she said, her eyes sparkling.

"Yes we do!" George exclaimed.

"Even I want to hear this," Harry said.

"Well, he's got this cute little patch of freckles that looks like a duck on his left buttock. It's absolutely adorable!" she said, chuckling.

"Nice…" George said, walking away with Fred.

"Does he really?" Harry asked.

"No, it's on the right one," she said, "And, yes, I'm completely serious."

"Okay, okay! Enough of that! Is he a good kisser?" Ginny asked.

The boys groaned simultaneously and moved away. Hermione smiled mischievously.

"He's bloody amazing!" Hermione gushed, rather loudly.

"Is he good with his hands?" Parvati said, scooting closer.

"You have no idea! When we kiss, he'll do this little thing right here, at the back of my neck…" she shuddered, and winked at them.

"What about the sex? How many times have you guys shagged?" Lavender asked.

"I don't really know… I lost count," she said thoughtfully.

"I thought last night was your first night!" Ginny said.

"It was," Hermione replied, making them squeal with laughter.

"So? What's he like? Is he gentle or is he an animal?" Luna asked, getting more and more interested by the passing minute.

"It varies, I guess," she said.

"If the discussion earlier at the house is any sign, it depends on your _behavior_, right Hermione?" Ginny teased.

"Excuse me?" Lavender said.

"So we did a little role playing… so what?" she stated, waving a dismissive hand, "He was still really gentle the first time. I just wish I had kept a tally or something!"

"Oh, that would be romantic!" Parvati said, "I can see it now; 'Just a moment dear, I seem to have lost my quill!' Talk about killing the mood!"

They laughed. Hermione looked over Ginny's head and saw Remus approaching them. She elbowed Ginny and nodded her head in his direction. They all looked up at him and broke into fits of high pitched giggles. He sighed. They were definitely talking about him.

"Excuse me, ladies, but might I borrow Hermione?" he asked, coming to stand near their circle.

They giggled again and Hermione rolled her eyes. She stood up and followed Remus into the house, where she found herself pinned against a wall unceremoniously. She looked up into Remus' eyes and saw that they were dark with lust. She sighed when he slid his hands down her arms to lace his fingers with hers and pull her hands up over her head. He leaned in and kissed her passionately, biting her bottom lip before thrusting his tongue into her mouth and exploring the moist cavern. She moaned slightly, feeling his erection pressing into her stomach.

"Hey, Hermione, are you leaving al- bloody hell!" Ron screamed, "Could you two find a room, maybe?"

Parvati, Lavender, Ginny, and Luna appeared in the doorway not second later and raised their eyebrows at her compromising position.

"Shall we, then?" Remus asked, releasing her hands and stepping back a bit.

"What?"

"Shall we get a room?" he said.

"Oh! Well sure, but don't you think we'll be missed?" she replied.

"We can come back… eventually," he smirked.

"Yeah right. If we leave now, you know we won't be back," she said, smiling, "You're insatiable."

"So, my room or yours?"

"We've been in my room, so how about yours this time?" she suggested.

"Wow, Hermione… you've changed," Parvati said.

"Shut up!" she laughed, following Remus out of the room with a wink.

"Have fun!" Ginny yelled after them, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"That gives them a lot of options," Harry said from behind them.

"Really?" Parvati said with a sly look at Ginny, "Do tell!"

!x!

"I can't believe you did that!" Hermione laughed when they arrived at Remus' home.

"Did what?" he asked innocently.

"That- that whole _shall we get a room_ thing! You're horrible, feeding their overactive imaginations…" she said.

"They need something to get off on," Remus said, smirking.

"That's disgusting!" she exclaimed, trying to suppress a smile.

"Yes, I suppose it is," he sighed, "However, you played along, didn't you?"

"Well, that's different. You started it," she said sticking out her tongue childishly.

"If you're not going to use that, put it away," he said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Who says I wasn't going to use it?" she asked, strutting over to where he stood. She stopped when she was about a foot away and smiled. "I'm only kidding… I _do_ have something to talk to you about though."

Remus sighed. _'Damn her…'_ "Alright, what do have for me?"

"How did you know?" she said, walking into his kitchen and sitting down. He did the same. "Well, after all of my research I'm confident that I've found a way to gradually cure the effects of memory modification."

He blinked. "What? _How_?"

"Well, with all of the books and notes you gave me, along with my own, I was able to figure out that all that memory modification does is kill the nerves in the brain that allow for long term memory storage. I realized that if we could just figure out a way to reactivate those nerves, then we could reverse these effects," she said, "It's a simple spell really… I've got it all written down. I practiced on mice. I would send them through a maze, like in muggle labs, and when they figured it out, I would obliviate them so they couldn't find their way out. It took a few tries, but I finally got it right and the little guy found his way out just fine! I'm not entirely sure, but I think that it will take more than one administration on humans because their brains are so much more complex."

"That's amazing!" Remus said, beaming at her.

"Yes, well…" she blushed becomingly, "So, how's your research on the Imperius curse coming?"

"I've nearly got it figured out," he replied, "I feel bad for the poor creatures I experiment on, but…"

"It's all necessary, Remus," she said, smiling sadly.

"I know," he said, "Are you going to start on the Cruciatus next?"

She nodded solemnly. "I've already sent my research to Dumbledore and as soon as he's sure it's complete, he'll forward it St. Mungo's and the money will be transferred to my account."

"How long do you think this will take?" he asked, "The next project, I mean."

"I don't know… I've already got most of the research out of the way, it's just a matter of organizing my notes and forming theories," she answered, "It'll probably be a fair few weeks before I'm even close."

He rolled his eyes. "Knowing you and with your added determination to get your little brother back, I give it a week before you figure something out."

She grinned. "And then we can set about finding Sirius."

He looked away quickly so she wouldn't see the tears that sprang into his eyes at the mere mention of Sirius' name. However, she _did_ see them, and she instantly regretted saying anything. She stood and walked around the table to set herself in his lap.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I know you miss him, but I _will_ get him back, I promise- for Harry and, most of all, for _you_." She kissed his neck softly, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"How are you going to- do that?" he asked, his voice catching in his throat.

"I don't know," she sighed, "But, even if I have to dive through the veil after him, I'll get Sirius back… I swear it."

X

Hahaha! Okay… here's an update. It took forever and a half, but it's here! Don't forget to review, now… PoD


End file.
